


My Naughty Kitten ♡Prinxiety♡

by PassThe_Mayo



Series: Prinxiety Fluff/smut [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, Marking, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassThe_Mayo/pseuds/PassThe_Mayo
Summary: Rough, kinky sex





	My Naughty Kitten ♡Prinxiety♡

Virgil's POV:

What I had expected when I came downstairs for food was for nobody to be there as it was two in the morning and everyone else is typically asleep by now. I was not expecting to find a shirtless Roman eating cereal from the box.

"Ummm….Roman, what the fuck?" I asked, fidgeting with my sleeves. He looked up at me and smiled before giggling slightly and then I knew that he was on something.

"Virgil, dearest, I'm just having a little fun." I gave him a look before shaking my head.

"You're gonna get the both of us in trouble with Patton. Come on." I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his room, trying not to make too much noise. Once we were in his room he wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss my neck. As much as I loved it and really enjoyed it I knew he was probably not in the right state of mind and would regret it in the morning.

"Dearest, I know what you're thinking. I promise I'm not on anything, just adrenaline. I did, however, get my hands on one of your little books and might I say, you are a kinky little boy, aren't you?" My face was on fire at this point. He found one of my journals and if I'm right about which journal then he knows all of my kinks and fantasies and, by extension, my immense crush on him. He could just be teasing me as a joke so I have to be careful with my next words.

"Ro-"

"Shush, darling. I already thought of what you would think because I know you and I know how you get. I have wanted to do so much to you forever and when I found the journal, well, I was surprised. Someone so innocent and pure has the same fantasies as me, that had been huge for me. And so I put my little plan into action. Little notes turned to subtle jokes which lead to getting close enough for me to learn your sleeping pattern and that lead all the way up to now. It will continue only if you want to, though." I bit my nails as I looked up at him. He was smiling and waiting so patiently. I really don't deserve this boy. I nodded, though and let him pick me up before pinning me to the wall. Our lips met in a heated and passionate kiss, one that we had both been wanting for a long time now. After about a minute of making out he moved his lips down to my neck to attack it. He left hickeys and bite marks to claim me as his, something that really turned me on. His hand kept going up my shirt slightly and soon enough he had it off along with my jacket. He roughly grinded against me causing me to let out a small moan. I was at his full disposal and he could do whatever he wanted. I just needed him and his body and I didn't care. He pulled me away from the wall and threw me onto the bed before pulling out a box from underneath. There were all sorts of toys and torture tools inside and he chose two fuzzy handcuffs for my ankles and wrists, nipple clamps and a collar and leash. He also grabbed the biggest butt plug which had a purple tail coming out of it. In what felt like no time at all he had all of my clothes off and me sitting there wearing a collar and unable to move my hands and knees from behind my back as the plug kept brushing up against my prostate and sending shocks of pleasure through my body every time I moved in the slightest. Roman was just taking it all in, looking ready to go ham on my ass. 

"Look at my little kitten~ All tied up and pretty for me, begging for me to touch him~ who's a good kitty?" He asked, getting closer and tilting my head up to look at him.

"M-Me! I'm a good boy~" I purred, trying to get closer to him. He smiled and he let his hands roam down to squeeze my ass causing me to let out a tiny squeak.

"You're so adorable, baby. And you've been good so I'll give you a treat~" He lightly smacked my ass and got undressed too before helping me move so my ass was in the air and my face was buried in a pillow. I was so hard it hurt and I desperately wanted to cum. I whined as he got closer to my body, pushing myself against him to try and get some friction. He slowly pulled out the plug and set it beside us before going in dry which hurt a little. After a few seconds my pain quickly turned to pleasure and before I knew it he was pounding me hard and fast making me practically scream. He pulled my hair slightly only turning me on more. This dude actually read everything, oh my god. When he finally came inside of me I had just finished and I was coming down from my high. He grabbed another plug but one without a tail and replaced himself with it to keep his load in there for a while. After that he left for a moment but it felt like forever and I started getting fussy but he came back with a rag to clean me up. He put some underwear on me and then dressed me in one of his old shirts and some black sweats before cleaning up the mess on the bed. He changed the sheets and stuff and got into pajamas as well. We got in together and cuddle with me being the little spoon and him being the big one. Every so often I could feel the plug brush up against my prostate but I tried to ignore it and fell asleep eventually. Tomorrow's gonna be weird.


End file.
